Unrecognizable
by AlexandraaCullen
Summary: What if Bella was changed after Edward left? 20 years later, she is a total new person, new appearance, new attitude, new style. Bella Swan no longer exists, she is now Izzy Elizabeth, a successful singer. What if the Cullens come to one of her concerts and don't recognize her? She wants revenge on Edward, what better way to do that than play games using his weakness. Bella.
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

So this is my new story! I know I still have two unfinished ones. I'm sorry, but I'm putting those ones on hold so I can start writing this one. I prefer this story line over the others as well as this one is well written. And I know I haven't posted a chapter for any one of my stories since school started three weeks ago. I've had tons of homework, already I know! It's high school what can you expect!? haha. Sorry again, I will try my best to post more. Hope you like the first chapter, it took me the longest ever to write. HOURS! So please enjoy xx

* * *

><p>In depth summary of the story,<p>

Bella is changed, 20 years later she is totally different. New look, attitude, style! Bella Swan died long ago, she is now Izzy Elizabeth. Hey it's got a ring don't you agree? She is a famous, singer and songwriter. One day at one of her concerts, she meets the Cullens. They don't recognize her! She uses this against Edward. Bella wants revenge on Edward for everything her did for her. She blames him for her humanity taken away, taking away him and his family form her life, pretty much her miserable life. Bella plays all sorts of games on him. All tormenting him about his lost love Bella. She hates Edward, or does she really? Is it just a cover and she actually has deep feelings for him? Will she eventually reveal herself to him?

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Visitor<p>

**Bella's POV:**

Pain ripped through my aching chest sending me into a huddled position. There I sat on my bed alone, silent tears rolled down my color drained cheeks, my arms wrapped around the hole punctured in my chest as the haunting memories flooded through my brain. His words replaying in my head.

'I don't want you to come.'

'You don't belong in my world.'

'It will be as if I never existed.'

'You're just not good for me.'

A fresh set of hot tears poured from my red rimmed eyes. Each tear I shed reminded me that _he's gone._ I lost my best friends, family and the love of my life. My future is gone. _He _stole my heart leaving me behind with a massive hole that tears open every time I think of him leaving me in immense pain. How am I supposed to fall asleep without him here to hum me my lullaby? Instead I toss and turn till I wake up screaming as his words flood through my mind. How do I continue living like this? I can't even speak his name without collapsing in excruciating pain.

My eyesight blurred as I retrieved the only pieces I have left of him. The ones he hid under the floorboards. Staring down at the crumbled pictures from one of the worst days of my life. My eighteenth birthday. The day before he left me. It's been months since I've seen the love of my life.

I pulled the CD out of the blank envelope and gently placed it in my player. The sweet melody filled the miserable air. The hole in my chest grew causing me to break down in pain. He's gone. He never loved me. A wave of dizziness flooded over me as I curled up on my bed. Soon enough I was fast asleep. Exactly what I didn't want to happen.

I woke up shaking at the sound of ear piercing screams realizing they were my own. Nightmares. His words haunting me with every breath.

My entire body ached as I stumbled trying to get up from my unmade bed. I don't even remember the last time I got up. I headed to the bathroom and the reflection in the mirror shocked me. My dark hair frizzy and full of tangles. I had huge purple circles under my eyes , my cheeks were stripped from all their color. My eyes drained of all happiness, the once beautiful brown irises now a dull grey color. They were blank, lifeless. I know look like a vampire. My collarbones stuck out as well as my hipbones, I had lost a ton of weight. I was a zombie now, my body was empty, my soul gone. Just a body walking around like a robot. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and used the bathroom like I intended to do.

I slowly walked back to my room, I turned the cold doorknob with my shaky hand and caught sight of a flash of fiery red.

"Victoria." I choked out. My voice raspy from days of not speaking. I stood there frozen until she sneered in her musical feminine voice,

"Bella." She smiled that sick smile. Her lips bright red and her fangs dripping in venom. She tossed her curly electric red hair behind her perfectly defined shoulder.

"What do you want." I tried to act brave but my voice broke at the end. The words burned in my dry throat. I was absolutely terrified. There she stood right across the room staring down at me with her majestic wild beauty.

"You of course." Victoria smirked as she stalked toward me. As she got closer I slowly backed up against wall.

"Please don't hurt my dad." I pleaded.

Victoria cackled, "Too late, he was quite tasty.."

It felt as if the ground shifted underneath me. My knees buckled and I limply fell to the floor.

"W-why a-a-re you doing this?" I choked out, my throat thick from the sob threatening to escape.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." She taunted, "But if I must explain."

"I am avenging my mate. I'm going to make Edward pay. He took my only reason of living away, I shall take his." The mention of _his _name brought on an uncomfortable ache to my shattered heart. "It seems this will be quite easy. Nobody to stand in my way. Almost too easy." Victoria paused, but I knew more was coming.

"Now Bella. You must tell me, where are the Cullens? I know they haven't been here for a long time. There scent is faint."

The hole in my chest ripped open as I shook in unbearable pain.

"Answer me!" Victoria screeched as she stomped on my fragile ankle. A sick crunching sound and I screamed in agony.

"I don't know!" I cried, tears poured down my pale cheeks.

"I WANT A BETTER ANSWER!" Another crunched noise and the smell of sickening rust and metal filled the air. Blood.

"He's gone, he left me along with the rest of _them. _He no longer loves me, he told me himself. I was never his mate!" More hot tears flew from my eyes as I wrapped my fragile arms around my chest hoping the pain would lessen.

"Lies! You're just trying to save your sorry ass." Victoria yelled as she grabbed me by my neck. Her cold hard marble hand blocking any air from coming in. I strained trying to receive oxygen.

_Don't give up! You have to keep fighting! _Ed- his voice yelled in my mind giving me motivation.

My eyesight began to fade though I struggled to remain conscious.

"No wonder Edward left you. You are just a pathetic fragile stupid little human!" She taunted in her feline voice.

Victoria was right. How could I ever think I was good enough for Edward? I was plain and boring, I should have known he never cared for me. I was never good enough for him. Maybe if I realized this in the beginning I could have saved myself a lot of pain and suffering. Too late now.

"Edward must have really hated you considering he left you here unprotected!" She spat giving me a slap to the cheek leaving a rosy mark and a little sting.

At this point I gave up. Dying would be the best option. No more hurt and pain from the loss of him. I have no one left now, Charlie is gone, and Edward wouldn't even care if I died. Neither would any other Cullen. Alice probably saw this coming, I'm sure they are all laughing right now.

"Kill me." I croaked. Little black dots started to invade my eyesight.

I slipped from her grip then landed hard on the polished wooden floor.

"What did you say!" She shrieked.

"I want to die. Kill me. I don't want to live in this terrible pain any longer."

The corners of Victoria's perfect lips turned up into a vicious scheming devilish smile.

"You know what, I won't kill you. Edward never wanted you to become a vampire. You know how I know that? James infected you with his venom. As your transformation began Edward stopped it." Victoria cackled once more before adding, "So that's just what I will have to do. You will be in the miserable torturous pain for three days then have your emotional pain intensified for the rest of eternity."

I stood there starstruck. Too shocked to say a word. She wouldn't? I only wanted to be changed to be with Edward for the rest of eternity, not spend the rest of eternity without him. All alone.I tried to open my mouth but in a flash Victoria lunged for my pale neck. A searing pain shot up my neck as her razor sharp teeth cut through my flesh then the unbearable burning began. The fire inched further away from the bite, the pain increasing with every second. Feeling as if my entire body was engulfed in ferocious flames. I could hear loud shrieks knowing they were my own, my body shook in pain and agony. My hands shot up to my neck and pressed down on the bite. Blood pooled out from the infected wound. My fuzzy eyesight could make out the scarlet blood left on my hands. The burning intensified, slowly blackness surrounded me.

Hours later...

The fire continued to saturate every inch of my body. Tormenting me, every time I thought it couldn't get any worse it did. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like like hours, hours felt like days. I withered there on the ground and looked out the window. It was twilight. My hands clawed against my skin trying to extinguish the fire but was unsuccessful. I just wanted to die. _Please let me die. I want to die! _Though I knew I wasn't going to die, well I was, but not the way I wanted to. So I tried to endure the pain. My body was filled to the brim with torturous flames, I clamped my mouth shut trying to swallow the screams. But the fire intensified, my body plunged into the hottest flames, more shrieks left my mouth unwillingly. _When will this ever end?_

Day two...

Dawn. What day was it? The time was forgotten as I was lost in the agonizing pain. The sky brightened, through the window lightening up the room as I thrashed and screamed, my voice raw. The venom continued to sear through my veins. I painfully shut my eyes and scrunched up my face tightly. More screams slipping out as I plunged deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

The third and final day...

Still drowning in the scorching flames. _It has to be over soon. _I kept chanting to myself. As if on cue the burning in my finger tips started to fade. Then my toes. Relief washed over me but then the burning in my chest changed. Became excruciating, no beyond that. I hollowed out loud. Surprising me, my yelp of pain was sounded like music, the chime of bells. The thought quickly slipped from my mind as the venom soared up penetrating my heart. My screeches became louder and more extreme. The fire slowly faded from my hands and feet leaving a tingling cool feeling. My heart rate sped up drastically, driving to a new frantic pace. Much too fast. My face crunched up in the increase of the fierce pain.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump..._

The beating of my burning heart still managing to pick up speed. Suddenly it felt as if someone drove a sharp blade through my heart, I cried out in my musical voice. My heartbeat stopped, extinguishing all the flames leaving my entire body cold. All except my throat which burned intensely. As if someone heated up a chunk of metal and shoved it down my dry parched throat. I was thirsty.

My eyes fluttered open, everything sharper, more defined. I could see the individual stitching on my bed, ever groove in the wood floor. It was quite fascinating. Completely forgetting about the fire in my throat, I got up from the floor and turned to open the door. Forgetting my strength, I tore the door right off the hinges. _Oops._

I peered into the bathroom mirror staring at my new appearance. I was beautiful. My marble skin cold, flawless and pale. My dark chestnut hair falling in smooth ringlets reaching the middle of my back. Full red lips, a blemish free completion, sharply defined cheekbones, blood red eyes fading into a dark black. I now had perfectly shaped eye brows with a nice arch, a slimier nose and long full black eyelashes. I was tall, skinny, had an hour glass figure as well as perky rounded breasts. My fingers slim along with shiny long manicured fingernails. I could be a model, well except for the scarlet eyes of course.

Walking back to my room I could smell blood. My throat instantly turned to flames as I followed the scent. I was led to Charlie's room. There he lay on the floor beside his bed drained dry. A small sob escaped from my mouth. I completely forgot about the burning in my throat as I dry sobbed, my eyes glistened with venom tears I could never shed.

After a little bit I realized somebody would come looking for Charlie since he never showed up for work today. I needed to leave.

I took my time packing knowing this was probably the last time I would ever set foot in this house. I changed my clothes into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with now hugged my new figure nicely, white eyelet lace shirt with a pair of black combat boots and a grey cardigan. Shopping for clothes now would be much more fun with my new body. Would I need to bring anything? I could use my collage fund for new clothes and toiletries, I longer needed to eat or drink. But what I do need is memories of this place. And _him. _The hole in chest tore open, caused me to collapse, the pain much more intense and sharper now that the transformation was completed. Venom tears stung my scarlet eyes. If only I could let it all out. I barley managed to rise to my feet. I really needed to get going. I ran downstairs and grabbed a picture of Charlie, Renee and I then back to my room in seconds. Stuffing it in a cloth bag then rummaged through my closet looking for something in particular. My prom dress. The one I wore when Ed- he bought be to junior prom. I really wish I listened to Jacob that night. Anger bubbled up inside of me, so much anger, I didn't think I was even capable of feeling. Almost hate toward Ed- him. I pushed the anger aside and my stone hand touched the midnight blue fabric. Out came the ruffled V neck dress. My human scent still clinging to the material. Talking a large zip block bag and neatly folding the dress inside and sealed it tightly. I tossed it the bag and reached for another dress. This one the deep emerald green dress Alice got me for my last birthday and then wore for my party. I took the shoe box that held all my memories of _him _with me as well. Knowing I had all I need, I took one last look and then jumped through the window landing gracefully on my feet. That's when I started running full speed not knowing where I was heading. I just ran. Straight into the forest, the place I dreaded the most. The place my life fell apart.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm literally begging you! Thanks so much!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Izzy Elizabeth

20 years later, the year 2026...

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the stranger in front of me. Her wild auburn red hair cascading down her back in beachy waves, her kissable plump lips covered in a layer venom. Her perfectly sculpted out features, flawless porcelain skin and gorgeous golden eyes. Those liquid gold pools. She is beautiful. Well even beautiful is an understatement.

I am her.

Bella Swan is dead. But Izzy Elizabeth was born. Famous pop star everyone dreamed of meeting one day.

So I guess you are wondering what happened to me right? Let's start at the beginning after my transformation. In my newborn stage I was a complete and utter mess. I stayed in the old Cullen house in Forks for about four years. I never went out, not even to hunt. My deep scarlet eyes turned to a coal black. I didn't move, stayed in the same position for weeks at a time. I tortured myself by curling up in Edward's room on his black leather couch inhaling his sweet scent. Often I would be crumpled up in pain from the hole in my dead heart. The pain far worst than my transformation. And much longer too.

Eventually one day, Edward's scent got so faint I could barely smell it. His room smelled completely vacant.

_*Flashback*_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Anger bubbled up inside of me as I brought my fist to the wall in one fluid motion. The impact rattled the house. I smashed right through the drywall, powdery dust flying everywhere. But that wasn't enough. Anger still demanded to be unleashed. In a flash I snatched the leather couch from the floor and swung it through a window. Glass shards shot through the air. Through the smashed window, I could see a fallen tree, the thick trunk snapped in half as if it were a twig._ Wow I took down a tree with the couch. _The thought plastered a smile to my face, I felt relieved, my anger gone. Till I remembered everything. Him. Pure hatred build up inside of me, raging to be free. I never thought I could ever feel such strong hate for someone. Especially him. At that one moment all I wanted was revenge. The fierce emotion took control over me bringing out the harsh monster inside of me. I roared causing the house to shake. Louder than wind or the crashing waves at the First Beach. Bella Swan was gone.

*_End of flashback*_

Glancing over at the mirror once again peering at my reflection. I smirked. I was a thousand times more beautiful than Rosalie herself.

Back to the story of my past. Sorry I just couldn't help but get lost at the perfection in front of me.

After my little breakdown at the Cullen's mansion, I decided I was no longer letting the Cullens ruin my life even further so I pulled myself together.

It started with leaving the small pathetic town called Forks and I moved to New York City. I wanted an entire new image. No more boring plain old boring Bella. I went all out. First making a good old trip to the salon in need of a dye job. Settling on a intense orange red, the hair stylist got to work. In my depression stage while I was still a pathetic human my hair had gotten quite long. I had the hair stylist cut off around five inches leaving my wild red hair just below my shoulders. As my hair dried, the red strands turned to perfect soft ringlets.

Next was the big shopping trip. Using most of the money from Charlie's bank account, I bought a whole new wardrobe consisting of Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Burberry, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren and much more. I could go on forever naming all the different designer brands I have packed into my many closets. Let's just say my fashion sense has improved a lot since my human days.

I used the rest of Charlie's money to a buy a apartment for the time being. It wasn't like I needed it for food or anything of that sort.

Then came piano lessons to go along with my musical voice. I starting performing at nightclubs earning a good chunk of cash. But one night in particular someone was sitting in the crowd. Turned out to be a manger from a record company. I got signed and became BIG.

But not as Bella Swan. Nobody knows that stupid weakling. They know me as Izzy Elizabeth. Isabella Swan is dead. Forever.

Izzy Elizabeth is the girl every guy dreams of kissing. That every girl wishes to be. Everyone wants to meet. Her name known everywhere you go.

"Ms. Elizabeth, you are on in five!" The stage manager yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back in my sing song voice.

At the moment I'm touring all of North America. I'm currently in Alberta in Canada. I leave for my last stop tomorrow to Denali, Alaska.

I stared into the full length mirror in front of me, checking my appearance one last time before I'm on for my first number. I must look good especially since I will be recorded live then streamed to the television.

My outfit was made up of a tight black pencil shirt by Chanel that ended just below my ass. Which showed off all my curves. Next a ruffled tank that exposed a ton of cleavage paired with my studded cropped leather jacket by Burberry. To complete my look I wore my highest shiny red stilettos.

My bright orange red hair parted on the side and curled in smooth ringlets which cascaded down my right shoulder nicely.

Then my makeup of course. A heavy smoky eye with think black winged liner. And crimson red lips which shone with venom. The smoky eye went very well with my topaz eyes.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I was called to the stage for my first number of the evening.

"Izzy! Show time!"

Making my way out of the small dressing room, I smoothed my short skirt and put on a dazzling smile. As I stepped onto the large stage I was hit with the intense shining of the spotlights pointed toward me. Causing my skin to glow, not in a inhumanly way though, more like a healthy glow.

"EVERYONE WELCOME THE GREAT IZZY ELIZABETH!" The voice boomed over the loud speaker.

I sucked in a deep breath, not that I needed it and yelled,

"HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT!"

My fans exploded in shrieks.

"SO MY FIRST SONG OF THE NIGHT IS MY NEW HIT SINGLE WHEN I GROW UP!"

The audience again screamed out and applauded.

"_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See, every time you turn around  
>They scream your name<em>

Now I've got a confession  
>When I was young I wanted attention<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
>Anything at all for them to notice me<p>

But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
>You know what it's like to be nameless<br>Want them to know what your name is  
>'Cause see when I was younger I would say<p>

When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>You just might get it"

"I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY. ENJOY THIS INTERMISSION! FOR MY NEXT NUMBER I WILL BE SINGING I SONG I JUST REASENTLY WROTE. THIS SONG WAS INSPIRED MY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT LEFT ME ALONG WITH HIS FAMILY LEAVING ME BROKEN! BUT HEY I GOT A SONG OUT OF IT!" I laughed a bitter laugh. I added some humour on the end hoping to sound a bit more happy and less like a depressed crazy person.

I disappeared backstage to my dressing room to find my dress laying over my chair. A ruby red maxi dress that went just below my ankles. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and the skirt of the dress covered in thousands of real diamonds. Using my vampire speed I ditched my old outfit and in one fluid motion I was standing in front of the mirror in the diamond covered maxi dress. I finished the dress with a pair of black pumps by Jimmy Choo. I sped back to the stage to finish the concert.

"SO I'M BACK NOW, THIS SONG IS CALLED SO WHAT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" I screamed into the microphone.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_I guess I just lost my husband,  
>I don't know where he went,<br>So I'm gonna drink my money,  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),<br>I got a brand new attitude and  
>I'm gonna wear it tonight,<br>I wanna get in trouble,  
>I wanna start a fight,<em>

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
>Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.<p>

So, so what  
>I'm still a rock star,<br>I got my rock moves,  
>And I don't need you,<br>And guess what,  
>I'm having more fun,<br>And now that we're done,  
>I'm gonna show you tonight,<br>I'm alright,  
>I'm just fine,<br>And you're a tool,  
>So, so what,<br>I am a rock star,  
>I got my rock moves,<br>And I don't want you tonight."

Through the entire song all I could think about what Edward. _Get a hold of yourself. You got over him years ago. He doesn't care about you, he left you._ I blinked back venom tears that would never fall. The crowd cheering brought me out from my miserable memories.

"FOR MY NEXT SONG I WILL BE SINGING DON'T SPEAK!"

"_You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Everyday together always  
>I really feel<br>That I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe<br>This could be the end  
>It looks as though you're letting go<br>And if it's real  
>Well I don't want to know<em>

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<p>

Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<br>As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<p>

I know you're good,  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're real good  
>Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la<br>Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
>Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush<p>

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts." _

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ONTO MY NEXT NUMBER..."

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be from the Cullen's POV. I hope you liked this chapter and I know I don't update much and I'm sorry but since school has started I've been so busy. Maybe I can try and post another chapter this weekend. And by the way the songs I used are NOT mine, here is the list of songs I used in order:<strong>

**~When I Grow Up By The PussyCat Dolls**

**So What! By Pink**

**~Don't Speak By No Doubt**

**Also I have a picture of Bella's knew 'Izzy' hair on my profile.**

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life With The Cullen Clan

Chapter 3: Life With The Cullen Clan

Alice's POV

I flipped through the television channels hoping to find something to cure my boredom. I stared at my family surrounding me all curled up in the living room. All frowns permanently sketched on their pale faces. Ever since we fled Forks and left Bella behind we have all been in a depression state. A growl came from Edward's room.

Since leaving Bella behind our family has never been the same. I never shop, Esme never smiled, Emmett never cracks any jokes, Carlisle no longer enjoys working. Heck even Rosalie misses Bella, she no longer works on cars. But Edward is the worst of all. Edward stays in his room all day for months till we drag him out to hunt. He hasn't changed his clothes since Bella's birthday party twenty years ago. All day everyday he stares at his only picture of Bella and pities himself with grief. Edward hasn't touched his piano in years, a thick layer of dust covers the keys. This is all his fault though.

"COULD YOU KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!" Edward roared from upstairs.

Signing, I flickered to another channel hoping for a distraction.

"Here is Izzy Elizabeth with her new single 'When Grow Up'!" The TV boomed.

A tall beautiful girl strutted onto the stage. Her curled auburn hair trailing down her back, white porcelain skin, chiseled out features. And her fashion sense was AMAZING! She wore a short black pencil skirt, ruffled tank, cropped leather jacket and ruby red stilettos all of which were designer! I totally NEED her shoes! Taking a closer look at her face, she had golden eyes!

"Oh my god, she's a vegetarian vampire just like us!" I screamed.

There heads snapped up toward the television, surely enough their blank faces turned to shock confused expressions.

"Carlisle? I thought there were only a handful of vegetarian covens across the world?" Jasper spoke up in his questioning tone.

"Yeah I know, I only know of Tanya's coven as vegetarians. Vegetarian covens are very rare. Most vampires don't know of this diet. It's quite puzzling actually." Carlisle paused, "who is she?"

"I'm not sure, but she goes by the name Izzy Elizabeth." I answered.

Her soft melodic voice filled the room.

Edward's POV

Staring down at the familiar face which caused my cold dead heart to throb. I wish I never left her, but I endangering her by sticking around. I did I good thing, I bet she is married to someone surrounded by all her kids living a happy human life. Something I could never give her. My angel married to someone else. Stop it Edward, she is no longer yours. You left her. A dry sob escaped from my parched mouth. I crumpled up in the corner of my room staring blankly at my music collection along with my dusty piano. Music held no value to me now. Speaking of music, a glorious voice lingered downstairs. The voice belonging to someone called 'Izzy Elizabeth'.

"So, so what  
>I'm still a rock star,<br>I got my rock moves,  
>And I don't need you,<br>And guess what,  
>I'm having more fun,<br>And now that we're done,  
>I'm gonna show you tonight,<br>I'm alright,  
>I'm just fine,<br>And you're a tool,  
>So, so what,<br>I am a rock star,  
>I got my rock moves,<br>And I don't want you tonight."

Her choice of words reminding me of leaving Bella. My sweet innocent little angel. I crave her scent, touch, soft brown eyes, long wavy mahogany hair and her soft beautiful voice.

"I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! FOR MY NEXT NUMBER I WILL BE SINGING I SONG I JUST REASENTLY WROTE. THIS SONG WAS INSPIRED MY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT LEFT ME ALONG WITH HIS FAMILY LEAVING ME BROKEN! BUT HEY I GOT A SONG OUT OF IT!" She laughed a bitter laugh.

My chest ached as I thought of the pain Bella must have gone through.

The song started to play in background bringing away from the thought of my love. That is until I heard the words.

"You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Everyday together always  
>I really feel<br>That I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe<br>This could be the end  
>It looks as though you're letting go<br>And if it's real  
>Well I don't want to know<p>

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<p>

Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<br>As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>no, no, no  
>Don't speak<br>I know what you're thinking"

What another painful reminder of poor Bella. I miss her so much.

Carlisle's POV

Wow, another vegetarian vampire. I didn't know of any others after all my travels around the world. We are so rare. I wonder how she knew to drink animal blood. So many questions and no answers. I sighed internally.

As the television blared with applause I realized the concert was over.

"Well I hope you liked my concert! I can't believe my tour is almost done. This is my second last stop, one more to go. Tomorrow I'm heading to Denali Alaska! My concert will be three days from now on Saturday night, I hope to see some of you there! Thank you all for showing up tonight, I LOVE YOU!"  
>Izzy yelled and with that she walked off the stage.<p>

The TV was flickered off by Alice as she screamed,

"Carlisle! Can we go on Saturday to her concert! Maybe we can talk to her and-"

I cut off Alice, "Yes Alice, I think that would be a good idea. We can see who told her about the vegetarian diet. Maybe Tanya knows her."

"I will go call Tanya and find out." Esme my beautiful wife, got up and headed out of the room.

Returning minutes later came Esme with the phone clutched in her hand. Not looking too hopeful.

"Tanya never heard of the girl."

"Well I guess that means we are going to a concert on Saturday." I smiled.

"YAY!" Alice screeched.

"Emmett, Jasper, please go bring your brother down here. I would like to talk to him about the concert. I think it would be ideal if he came with us, he needs to get out."

Emmett and Jasper disappeared upstairs in seconds and with some yelling and the sound of smashing and banging they returned with Edward.

He looked awful. Coal black lifeless eyes, deep purple bags, tattered clothes, his bronze hair sticking up in all directions.

Clearing my throat I began,

"Edward, this Saturday, we will be attending a concert and you will becoming whether you like it or not." I kept my voice stern keeping my tone final.

As Edward stared at me with his dead eyes, he opened his mouth to protest but what happened next completely shocked me. He closed his mouth and nodded. Turning on his heels, he began to walk upstairs to his room.

Edward's POV

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it and nodded. I felt strangely connected to this Izzy girl. Like I needed to see her. Almost similar to an magnetic pull or something of that sort. I made my way back up to my room to think.

What was wrong with me. You don't even know this girl. Why do you want to see her all the sudden? You shouldn't feel this way. Bella is the only person you want to see.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door was ranked open by Jasper and Emmett once again.

Emmett's loud booming voice filed the small space.

"Time to hunt buddy. We can't risk you exposing us at the concert on Saturday. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I slowly got up from the couch and followed them downstairs not saying a word. As we made our way out the front door we began to run in the direction of the forest. Speeding through the forest, I felt nothing, just numb. All feeling was taken away from me the day I left Bella. Just her name sends a sharp pain through my chest. A wave of calm came over me, I tried my best to send a smile in Jasper's direction but came out more like a grimace. Abruptly we stopped in the middle of a thicket of dark trees. I could hear movement of hooves from a few miles away but made no move towards them. The lingering aroma of blood was in the fresh air but blood no longer appealed to me.

"Like we said, we can do this the easier way or the hard way. Your choice." Emmett said sternly.

I inhaled a sharp breath, the scent of blood tinkling my nose but no fiery burn in my dry throat. In flash I was a few feet away from a pack of mountain lions. My favourite. Lunging at a bulky one, I bit down on his neck, my razor sharp teeth cutting through the flesh. Warm blood ran down my throat, but not at all satisfying. The blood churning around uneasily in my full stomach, I dropped the corpse half drained. The first time I ever left half my meal behind.

"There, I hunted." I glared at my brothers harshly. I raced back to the house, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind me.

Rushing through the front door, about to start back to my room Alice appeared in front of me blocking the entrance.

"Move." I growled.

"Not so fast. You need to get cleaned up. Go take a shower, I left fresh clean clothes on your bed." She smiled.

Reluctantly I stalked off towards my bathroom to get washed off. Who cares about anything anymore? Why do I have too look clean? They should be grateful I'm even coming to this stupid concert.

In the mirror, I took in my reflection, not that it mattered. My bronze hair, messy and dingy. Dry blood smeared across my mouth, instead of licking it off, I wiped it with the sleeve of my tattered jacket. My eyes with specks of topaz were completely lifeless. Then lavender bags under my dead eyes.

Life isn't even worth living without her.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked this chapter. I know it's not that interesting but it's good to know what the Cullens are up to and why they are going to Bella's concert. The next one will be more interesting I promise! I know I posted this one earlier than usual, but I wanted to make it up to you since I hardly ever update anymore. So yeah you only had to wait two days. But You might not get the next chapter till next weekend sorry! But I do have school. The next chapter will be the concert in Bella's POV. Now I took time to do this so can you PLEASE review? It would mean the world to me!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Legendary Concert Part 1

**ALL OF BELLA'S OUTFITS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE! ALL LINKS TO THE PICTURES OF THEM! THEY ARE KILLER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Legendary Concert Part One<p>

**Bella's POV**

I coated my hair in a thick layer of extra hold hairspray ensuring my loose curls wouldn't fall at any time during my performance. Today was the big day, my last concert before I can go back to my home in New York. Part of me is relieved my tour is over but the other part unhappy. Touring got my mind of things for a while and I didn't feel so lonely. I sighed. Not wanting to think of what was coming later I shrugged out of my robe to get changed into my first outfit of the night. Taking my clothes of the clothing rack, I swiftly changed into them careful not to mess my hair up.

Standing in my full length mirror, I peered at my reflection. I looked hot. I wore a tight revealing leather halter top that showed off some of my stomach with a short pleated skirt barely covering my ass. Then underneath I wore oval fishnet tights paired with some sleek black stilettos.

Time for makeup. I caked on some unnecessary foundation slightly darker than my skin tone to dull my paleness. For my eye makeup I coated my eyelids in a layer of silver glitter then rimmed my eyes with a dark kohl liner then slightly smudging it out. I covered my dark luscious lashes in a black mascara and to finish the entire look I added my usual crimson red lipstick to my plump lips. Smiling in the vanity mirror, happy with the result, I was ready for the show.

"IZZY! SHOWTIME!" My manager yelled. I chuckled, I would have been able to hear her even in a whisper. But she didn't know that nor would she ever. Sighing I fluffed my hair up adding some volume and strut to the stage.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF DENALI!" I screamed into the microphone. "HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT!"

The audience broke out into cheers and applause.

"MY FIRST NUMBER OF THE NIGHT IS ONE OF MY HIT SINGLES 'APPLAUSE'!"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and the lyrics started spilling out in my musical voice.

" _I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"_

_If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear_

_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"_

_I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read_

_One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me_

_Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch"_

This song was unbelievably true, I have nothing else to live for really. No family or friends, not husband or kids. I flinched. No human would be able to make out the small flinch, I relaxed. So I guess I really do live for the applause. It helps with the lessening throb in my silent heart every day.

"I LOVE YOU! ONTO MY NEXT NUMBER, THIS ONE IS CALLED 'HUMAN.'! "

This song is really just an inside joke. I can't do any of these things but I guess it's a good concept for humans.

" _I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human"_

I finished through a smile and scanned the crowd. That's when I saw _them. _My breath hitched. All seven of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and _him._ His beautiful tousled bronze hair, creamy white complexion, sharp features and of course his gorgeous topaz eyes. But no longer filled with the liquid gold I remembered, now they were dull and frozen solid. Almost lifeless?

Edward. His name caused my old wound to rip open. I strained to stand up straight, the pain in my chest unbearable. But I managed to hold myself together. The pain vanished and just as fast replaced with anger. Anger towards _him. _It raged on inside of me. Instead of playing an upbeat song like I had planned, I had a better idea. I smirked.

"So, I hope you liked it, I would like to discuss something a little more serious for a second. A long time ago, I was left by someone I loved very much and I became very depressed and suicidal. I did get through... most of it. But in that period in my life I wrote a song and I would like to share it with you."

I stared into his topaz eyes one more time, letting myself take in the beauty. He was completely clueless to who I was. I tore my gaze away from him and sat down at the baby grand piano. I took an unnecessary deep breath and my fingers began to play the depressing notes.

" _There's a possibility,_

_There's a possibility,_

_All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get._

_mmmmmmm..._

_There's a possibility,_

_There's a possibility,_

_All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare._

_All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one who knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence._

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

_mmmmmmm..._

_mmmmmmm..._

_Know that when you leave,_

_Know that when you leave,_

_by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,_

_by blood and by me, I fall when you leave._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop._

_You're the only one who knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence,_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

_So tell me when my sorrows over_

_You're the reason why I'm closed_

_Tell me when you hear me falling._

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show._

_mmmmmm..._

_mmmmmm..._

_By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave._

_By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead._

_mmmmm..._

_mmmmm..._

_mmmmm..._

_mmmmm..._"

At the end of the song Edward looked depressed. A frown etched into his perfect face. That's when looked more carefully into his appearance, he had lavender bags under his dead eyes, his hair dirty and much messier than I remembered. Why was he acting like this ?

I continued on with the show seeking more revenge on _poor _Edward. Cue the sarcasm.

"My next song is called 'Gone and Never Coming Back'!"

The audience screamed and hollered in delight while the background instrumental began. Right on cue my musical voice flooded through the air.

_"It's sad that memories never die_

_just fill your head with why_

_then you're caught living a lie again_

_It's sad that all he ever said_

_was that he loved me to death_

_but then he's gone again_

_and I was wrong again_

_Cause you think it's easier_

_easy like that_

_just when i wasn't finished_

_you were gone like that_

_Can't you hear me crying_

_cause i need you back_

_Cause I'm slowly dying_

_Cause I need you bad_

_But you're gone and never coming back_

_gone and not coming back_

_he's never coming back_

_Shoulda known_

_The long kiss goodbye_

_would bring sadness in my life_

_wearing this disguise again_

_I wish that you would have said_

_or lied to me instead_

_like a bullet to my head_

_like a fool I pretend_

_that it's on again_

_on again_

_Cause you think it's easier_

_easy like that_

_just when I wasn't finished_

_you were gone like that_

_Can't you hear me crying_

_Cause I need you back_

_And I'm slowly dying_

_cause I need you bad_

_But you're gone and never coming back_

_gone and not coming back_

_he's never coming back_

_Who ever said look on the brighter side_

_has never been on mine_

_Who ever said that he'll get his_

_never felt like this_

_Ain't no use in crying_

_when you're done like that_

_cause baby, baby you took something_

_that I can't buy back_

_And now you're gone and never coming back_

_coming back_

_ooh he's not coming back"_

By the time I finished the last verse, my eyes stung with angry tears that would never flood over the rims of my golden eyes. Rage radiated off of me but I managed to calm down. I peered over at Edward a few rows back. His expression pitiful really He looked completely torn and in despair. His eyes gave a depressing feel, and no trace of what used to be my favorite crooked smile but replaced with a quivering frown. Almost as if he were holding back a sob. Looking away I yelled out to the howling crowd.

"WHAT DID YA THINK!?" The audience burst in applause and excitement, obviously happy with the way tonight went. "TONIGHT IS MY LAST PERFORMANCE FOR MY TOUR! I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! NIGHT!" With that, I made my way to the exit but not before I turned and gave the audience the middle finger and stuck my tongue out. That was really just for Edward though. I smiled evilly to myself.

I ducked into my dressing room to change into something more comfortable. I settled for a pair of ripped denim jeans by Dolce & Gabbana, a Chanel 'fuck' cropped top, and a pair of Lorina black suede ankle boots embellished with a small studded bow. _Perfect._

I sat at my stool peering into my vanity mirror. My eye liner smudged a bit. _Stupid kohl liner. _What I needed was a liquid liner. I yanked my makeup case open and pulled out my Stila Stay All Day Felt Tip Liquid Liner. I drew a dramatic cat liner and fixed my mascara clumping up my lashes. I reapplied my scarlet red lipstick, smacking my lips together and smiling at my beautiful reflection.

I was drawn away from the mirror from a timid knock on the thin wooden door. I could feel their eerie vampire presence. I huffed annoyed and answered,

"Yes?"

My manager's mumbled voice called from outside,

"A group of people wishes to see you? Apparently you know each other, the Cullens?"

My breath hitched. Did they know who I actually was? I put on a stone expressionless facade and choked out,

"Send them in." I was surprised how emotionless and cold it sounded. I forced a smile as the door creaked open.

Seven vampires stood in front of me. The same vampires I had wished to come back for years till I realized how much they really hurt me and they did not matter anymore.

Carlisle broke the silence, with a clearing of his throat before beginning a speech.

"Sorry, I know we have never met but we came to talk about you diet. We saw you on TV, we haven't met any other vegetarians except our cousins. "

I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't know who I really was.

"That's quite alright, I understand. I knew you were not some crazed fans, you smelled like vampire. So what is this discussion of my diet about?"

"Well first we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle, my wife Esme," he gestured to Esme who still looked exactly the last time I saw her on my dreaded 18th birthday party. Esme smiled warmly. "And, my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and _Edward_."

I forced a smile hoping to not look like a grimace. Each name sliced through old wounds painfully. My dead heart shattered to pieces as Carlisle spoke the last name.

I gritted my razor sharp teeth and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Izzy." I spoke monotonously.

"Maybe we should take this discussion somewhere a little more private." Carlisle hesitated, "Our place?"

Could I do this? I wasn't so sure. Why did they have to show up? Edward promised 'It would be as if he never existed'. But he broke all his other promises anyway. Lying Bastard.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, sorry, I would love to come over." I answered, regret laced in my stone hard voice.

This was going to be a VERY long night.

* * *

><p><strong>*BELLA'S OUTFITS!*<strong>

**WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! THEY ARE AWESOME PLEASE GO CHECK THEM OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:<strong>

**'Applause' By Lady Gaga**

**'Human' By Christina Perri**

**'Possibility' By Lykke Li (Actually used in Bella's depression period in New Moon)**

**'Gone And Never Coming Back' By Melanie Fiona**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. I know I said this chapter would be up LAST weekend and I know I'm <strong>

**sorry it's late! I was really busy last weekend and then I had computer issues! Ugh I know. My laptop is okay, I almost lost this chapter but I retrieved it. THANK GOD. My laptop is old, so I would like to get another one. I bought an iPad last month so I'm going wait a bit before I go shopping for a new laptop. Probably around Christmas time. I might have chapters up more frequently when I get a new fast laptop. But maybe not cause that will be around exam time so I will studying like crazy. I'm rambling. THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Legendary Concert Part 2

Chapter Five: The Legendary Concert Part Two

**Edward's POV**

I stood here glumly staring off into space wallowing in guilt. I was dragged here by my family. Why we came to this concert still seems completely pointless, so there was another vegetarian vampire, there is bound to be others in the world.

"Come on Edward, at least try to forget about things and try to have some fun tonight." Alice insisted.

My expression hardened before I raged, "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGOT _HER!" _

_Always so grumpy now. _Emmetts thoughts drifted over. I growled angrily causing the guy next to me to send a strange look.

Carlisle sent me a disapproving look before warning me sternly.

The crowd broke out in applause and cheering. I turned and glanced up toward the stage. A beautiful vampire girl appeared from the back and confidently strut on stage. She swayed her hips as she walked while sporting a dazzling smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Her beautiful auburn hair flowed behind her back in smooth curls. She looked oddly familiar.

"I'm in love with her shoes!" Alice screeched in her usual bubbly tone.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF DENALI! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT!" The girl's voice was smooth similar to the sound of beautiful music.

"Alice, what's her name?" I whispered under my breath.

"Izzy Elizabeth."

Turning back to the stage I took in her features. She looked to be turned about the age of 18 or 19, she was tall, slim and had an hourglass figure. She was currently flaunting a very flashy revealing outfit. But looked amazing in. She is beautiful. Wait? No, only my Bella is beautiful.

"_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause"_

Her voice was music to my ears. I smiled to myself, a real smile. My first smile in twenty years since I left Forks.

At the end of the song she flinched, if I hadn't been a vampire I would not a have caught it, it wasn't visible to humans. A slight frown appeared but quickly disappeared just as fast.

She began to sing her next song called 'Human'. This should be interesting.

"_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human"_

What a joke. This is the most ironic song considering she can't do any of these things. I chuckled ever so slightly hoping my family didn't catch it.

As the last lyrics spilled from her lips, she scanned the crowd staring into the faces of her fans. She glanced over in my direction and did a double take. She stared directly into my golden eyes. Then over to my family. Her expression became serious as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth which then turned into a grimace. She raised her pale slender hand to her chest. Hunching over slightly, her face contorted into a painful expression. She looked about to double over in pain. Strange.

'Izzy' straightened up and smirked. Then began a speech.

" I would like to discuss something a little more serious for a second. A long time ago, I was left by someone I loved very much and I became very depressed and suicidal. I did get through... most of it. But in that period in my life I wrote a song and I would like to share it with you."

She was left by her mate. Despair and guilt washed over me. Guilt for leaving my mate and despair for losing her. But it was for the best. She needed to live a long happy human life. Something I couldn't give her.

"_There's a possibility,_

_There's a possibility,_

_All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare._

_All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one who knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence._

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know"_

Sadness flowed through me. This concert was definitely a bad idea.

Soon the song finished leaving me in a great depression. But that's when she began to sing another song.

_"It's sad that memories never die_

_just fill your head with why_

_then you're caught living a lie again_

_It's sad that all he ever said_

_was that he loved me to death_

_but then he's gone again_

_and I was wrong again"_

Why must God hate me so much? This is torture.

_I'm sorry Edward. _My family's thoughts directed towards me.

Each word that was song pierced through my silent heart each time shattering it over and over.

"_Can't you hear me crying_

_cause i need you back_

_Cause I'm slowly dying_

_Cause I need you bad_

_But you're gone and never coming back_

_gone and not coming back_

_he's never coming back" _

I collapsed to my knees as a strangled sob escaped my lips. My hands trembled as I fumbled to try to not make a scene in front of the humans.

"_Shoulda known_

_The long kiss goodbye_

_would bring sadness in my life_

_wearing this disguise again_

_I wish that you would have said_

_or lied to me instead_

_like a bullet to my head"_

My family looked at me with clear pity and sympathy. Jasper continued trying to send me calming waves but I was in a great amount of pain and suffering so he couldn't help me. Another sob wracked my body. I want my Bella.

"_And now you're gone and never coming back_

_coming back_

_ooh he's not coming back"_

Emmett and Jasper pulled me up from the ground. I took a few deep breaths in order to calm myself. Jasper's calm waves started to benefit me in the slightest.

Izzy's eyes glistened with venom tears as she sang the last line and then looked into the crowd once again stopping at my family and I.

Quickly Izzy broke out into a wide grin as she screeched out to the crowd,

"WHAT DID YA THINK!?" The audience around me erupted into loud applause and ear piercing howls.

"TONIGHT IS MY LAST PERFORMANCE FOR MY TOUR! I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! NIGHT!" With her farewell speech she turned around and strut off stage. Last minute she whipped back around and gave the middle finger and stuck her tongue out. She pranced backstage and that ended the show.

Carlisle frowned as he began, "Well we will need to talk to her now. I'm usually against this, but this is important. So Rosalie or Alice will you go sweet talk the stage manager?"

Rosalie smiled and flipped her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder. "I got it."

We snuck down a off limit hallway leading backstage there we saw a middle aged man with black hair slighting greying with age, large blue eyes, broad shoulders and slightly shorter than me.

Rosalie spotted him and pulled her top down slightly revealing some cleavage then walked over seductively. Placing her manicured hand over his shoulder flirtatiously.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" She purred into his ear.

The man stuttered, "Umm, a-ah. Ehh."

Rosalie began tracing the lines on the manager's arm while pushing her bust together.

"I was wondering," The man's jaw dropped as drool formed at the corners of his mouth.

"My family and I would like to see Izzy Elizabeth. Could you do that for me?" She whispered in a seductive tone which aroused the stage manager. "You see, we already know Izzy, we are the Cullens. It would be great to see her again, I'm sure she would feel the same."

"Umm, tha-that's n-not really eh a-allowed. S-so-rry." Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Please, for me." Rosalie breathed as she cupped his bright cheek.

I can't believe I'm watching my sister do this. I internally shuddered.

"Um o-okay. Follow me."

The nervous stage manager led us to a dressing room belonging to Izzy and timidly knocked on the wooden door.

A muffled huff came from inside followed by a "Yes."

"A group of people wishes to see you? Apparently you know each other, the Cullens?"

"Send them in."

_Good, she played along. _My family thoughts all very relieved.

The manager opened the door gingerly and allowed us to step instead. Soon after he disappeared from the cramped dressing room.

Izzy politely smiled at our family as Carlisle cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Sorry, I know we have never met but we came to talk about you diet. We saw you on TV, we haven't met any other vegetarians except our cousins. "

Izzy breathed out the air she had been holding in the entire time we had stepped foot in the room. "That's quite alright, I understand. I knew you were not some crazed fans, you smelled like vampire. So what is this discussion of my diet about?" She asked abruptly as she stood up in front of us.

That's when I got a good close up look of her. Her red hair fell in loose ringlets just below her shoulders, she had beautiful gold eyes but surprisingly they seemed lifeless and unhappy. No shine to them. I examined what she was dressed in, ripped jeans which hugged her beautiful curves perfectly, high heeled boots which brought her close to my own height. Then a very interesting top. I furrowed my brows.

That's when Carlisle started introductions. "Well first we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle, my wife Esme, and my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and _Edward_."

Izzy's eyes avoided mine, instead she grimaced. But quickly she recovered and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," _You could have fooled me. _"I'm Izzy." She spoke in monotone.

"Maybe we should take this discussion somewhere a little more private." Carlisle hesitated, "Our place?"

Izzy frowned looking down at the polished floor. Not response.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, sorry, I would love to come over."

This was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:<strong>

**'Applause' By Lady Gaga**

**'Human' By Christina Perri**

**'Possibility' By Lykke Li (Actually used in Bella's depression period in New Moon)**

**'Gone And Never Coming Back' By Melanie Fiona**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter for Edward's POV. I got a review from a guest recommending the song 'Jar of Hearts' By Christina Perri to use for this fanfiction. I actually based this story from that song! I love Jar of Hearts! Christina Perri is amazing. I'm going to be saving that song for a later chapter. Thanks for the suggestion though! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! It's been like three and a half weeks! I was really busy, I had a midterm exam and I had a tad bit of writers block, but I'm okay now, thankfully.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Reunion<p>

The Cullens piled into their ridiculously expensive cars while I hopped into my brand new midnight blue Audi. I inhaled the new car smell trying to calm myself. I shut my eyes and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

I need to pull myself together. I can't risk them finding about my true identity.

I shoved the key into the ignition and the car roared to a start. The Cullens began to exit the snow covered parking lot toward the deserted road.

The entire drive I used to try and calm myself. But with the speed we traveled at, it wouldn't take long to arrive at the Cullen mansion. What happened to the brave confident Izzy I had made up for myself? But like always, the Cullens ruin everything. It's not like it's the first time. I huffed as we began driving deeper and deeper into the thick forest. Snow covered trees surrounded every patch of ground and the road became narrower.

I followed the Cullens as they turned right into a long winding driveway. A tall white building came into view. Much like the one in Forks, half the house consisted of glass. Just from the sight, a twinge in my dead heart made itself known.

I still hadn't completely healed. Every now and them I would get a memory of him and the hole in my chest would swell. Oh the joys of heartbreak.

I quickly recovered and got out of my car. I made sure my shield was up as I strode up to the front entrance. Carlisle opened the door for me, I mouthed a quiet thank you and stepped inside. Their scents hit me hard, reminding me of my human days much like the furniture and the decor. My chest ached but I chose to ignore the stinging pain. I forced a fake smile as Esme led me to the sitting room.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat, Emmett and Rosalie were seated on the couch, Jasper and Alice sat on the other couch. As for Edward and I, we took the two remaining single seats.

"So, about my diet. What would you like to know?" I asked cutting to the chase. I really wanted to get over this already. It just has to drag on forever...

I inconspicuously glanced down at my watch. It was already eleven pm.

"Who taught you this diet?"

Well you did. But I couldn't say that.

"When I was first changed twenty years ago, I was suicidal at the time and didn't care much for anything. I went wandering around in the forest beside my house and got lost. My memories have faded since then so this part is a bit hazy." I paused thinking back to the dreadful time. A  
>memory I hate revisiting. One I was telling the Cullens.<p>

Anger bubbled up inside of me causing my cold blood to boil.

"Do you mind telling us what caused you to become suicidal?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

I almost laughed out hysterically. But I managed to keep up my stone facade.

"Not at all." I glanced in Edward's direction before beginning again, "I was left by someone I loved very much." In the corner of my eye I could see Edward visibly flinch and his face contorted to a wretched, rueful expression. Serves him right.

"Anyway back to my transformation. I was deep in the woods, I guess you could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A menacing voice called out to me. I don't recall what he said to me but the next thing I know a felt a sharp pain in my neck and then the following three days I spent burning." Looking around, I took in all the Cullens expressions. All full of sadness and nasty pity. I didn't want their fucking pity.

"I still don't know who the vampire was." I lied. It was Victoria, but I definitely could not tell them that. I am so glad can't read my mind!

"That is a very tragic change, much like mine. All of ours. Being changed against your will is beyond cruel." Rosalie commented. I remember immortality was always a touchy subject for Rosalie as she was changed with no other choice.

"Yeah. Onto my 'vegetarian' diet." I continued, immensely wanting to get this conversation to come to an end.

"When I finished my transformation, I didn't know what happened to myself." Lies. "Of course I had never known of the existence of vampires as a human," more lies. "I began wandering around the forest, my throat burned. It was parched like I hadn't drank in months. Hours of traveling aimlessly deep in the forest, I saw my reflection in a puddle. When I say my red eyes I knew immediately I couldn't go back home." It's good I was better at lying I would be screwed right now. I smiled internally.

"Later that night, I came across an elk, without knowing what was happening I lunged at the animal and sucked him dry. Weeks after the incident, things became clearer to me. Everything started to add up. I stayed in that forest for a year and a half before gaining enough courage to go out into the civilization again."

They didn't need to know I spend four years staying at their house in Forks before venturing out on my own. I didn't even have to think about anything, the lies just spilled out of my mouth.

"So, that' my story." I finished lamely.

"Wow, was an intricate story." Carlisle's were gleaming with amusement. "You are very smart."

"Thank you for sharing with us." Esme smiled gently.

"Thank you for having me." I forced a tight smile. This was just like old times.

"This may seem a bit forward but would you like a tour of our home? I feel like I already know you, even though we just met tonight." Esme exclaimed.

It's because you have.

I forgot how observant the Cullen family is. I hope they can't see through me. I was about to turn down her offer when I realized it was Esme. I missed her and her motherly nature. It took everything to not run into her arms and pull her into a tight embrace. Instead I replied, "Sure."

She smiled softly with so much love and motherly affection I wanted to breakdown right there and come clean to was but I knew I couldn't. I swallowed the dry sob and followed Esme.

She led me around the main floor as well as the second floor, which consisted of sitting rooms, the kitchen, the dining room, Carlisle's study, the library, lounge rooms, two full bathrooms which was for show of course. All of which were beautifully decorated. The last room at the end of the long hall wall was closed. Esme hesitated before opening the door. Inside sat a new baby grand piano. It looked to be untouched as a layer of dust was beginning to cover the smooth top.

I gasped out of awe. "Who plays the piano?" I questioned as if I didn't already know.

"Edward. Though he doesn't play so much now." Esme whispered barely audible, sadness creeping in to her voice.

I took a step closer to the glorious piano, sliding into the empty seat. I gingerly lifted the lid and ran my fingers over the dusty keys. Debating whether or not to play a couple measures, I ended up playing a quiet tune.

I pressed down on the sleek keys and let the music take over. I had not been playing for long when the door busted open and a furious looking Edward rushed inside.

"Stop playing! Nobody touches my piano!" Edward roared as he held his hands over his ears trying to block out my music.

Anger raged inside of me, but instead over letting it out, I put on the bitchiest face I could muster and glared at him coldly with my golden eyes.

I got up from the seat and muttered a placid apology since Esme was still in the room and swiftly walked out the room with Esme trailing behind me.

"Sorry about my son's behaviour, he's not at his best sorts at the moment, he is going through some tough stuff in his life." Esme apologized sincerely.

I almost snorted. He is has gone through a lot. Not the half of it compared to myself. Fucking insensitive ass!

"It's fine." I gritted my teeth through a tight smile.

We continued our little tour of the Cullen mansion. Our next stop was the final floor. We climbed the steep wooden stairs at a human pace, I glanced at the paintings lined up on the walls leading upstairs. I recognized a painting I had seen in Carlisle's study back in Forks. The painting of the Volturi. I remember Edward telling me stories about them. I cringed at the memory and tried to wipe my mind of that period of my life, it didn't help I had photographic memory. I sighed internally, but luckily we reached the top of the staircase.

The first bedroom was Carlisle's and Esme's. Windows lined the white painted walls. The maple ceiling was very high, overall the room was very spacious. A large king size bed sat in the center of the room. It was covered in a fluffy white comforter, a mound of decorative pillows were placed on top. There was a beautiful stone fireplace directly in front of the bed on the opposing wall. It was a gorgeous room.

"This is an beautiful room Esme! Did you design it yourself?"

"Thank you Izzy! As a matter of fact I did, I love room design, it is one of my passions." She responded brightly touched by my words.

"Well, you did an amazing job!"

The next room Esme showed me was Emmett and Rosalie's. It was black and white themed, again very spacious, a large king sized bed sat in the middle covered in a soft black comforter and half a dozen white pillows. The walls were covered with mirrors. Typical Rosalie. Across from the bed, a huge flat screen TV was mounted to the wall along with a shelf filled with different gaming systems. Typical Emmett. I laughed internally.

I followed Esme out of the exit and we made our way into a girly room. This is gotta be Alice's bedroom.

"This is Jasper and Alice's bedroom."

I burst out into a fit of giggles. "How did Jasper agree to letting Alice paint the room PINK!?" I asked through giggles.

Esme laughed along with me.

This room definitely represented Alice. Two of the four walls were painted hot pink as for the other two, they were white. The king size bed was enveloped with a black and white flowered bedspread accessorized with black and white decorative pillows. On one side of the room, there was a vanity surrounded by shelves and drawers filled with beauty items. Rows of colourful bottles of nail polish on display, drawers stocked with high end makeup, shelves holding various types of hair products. This was so Alice. In front was a small light pink spinning chair. Beside her 'little' setup was a door which I assumed to be her enormous walk in closet. There were little traces of Jasper in the room such as a small side table on the left side of the bed that displayed small figurine soldiers from the Civil War.

Esme showed me three of their guest bedrooms, all beautifully done but one stuck out to me most. It was a beige painted one with a four poster bed straight in the center. The bed was covered in velvet material that matched the curtains draped over the glassy windows. A small nightstand stood beside the bed, and a wooden desk in the corner of the room. A shag rug covered the hard wood floors. There was a large closet as well, beside a tall mirror.

"Wow Esme, you are amazing at interior design!" Just like back in Forks.

"Thank you dear." Esme replied in her calm gentle voice.

The tour was coming to an end. We were headed to the room I dreaded most. Edward's bedroom. Esme pulled the door open and stepped inside. I hesitated, Esme motioned me to follow her inside. Reluctantly I walked in to be assaulted with very familiar but painful memories. Edward had his room designed identical to the one in Forks. The diminishing hole in my chest opened up, ripping open all the wounds I had tried to patch up. Sadness, pain and rejection flowed through me as I looked around. An exact replica of the black leather couch in Forks, the white bookcases filled with various types of music, the stereo. Everything the same as their old house. I repressed the urge to breakdown.

"This is Edward's room."

I tried to push the depressing emotion away, but it was much too strong. _Remember what he did to you._ Immediately as the words he told me that fateful day in the woods replayed on loop over and over. That was all I needed, I turned the sadness to anger which bubbled inside of me.

"Nice room." I grounded my teeth together. I couldn't take my anger out on Esme.

"Yes, would you like to back downstairs now?"

"Uh, sure." I said. Maybe I could finally get out of here and return to New York.

Esme led me downstairs, the Cullens all sat in the living room chatting, except for Edward. He must still be upstairs.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, I should probably head back to my hotel now, I'm going back to New York soon." I said, fairly rushed.

"Oh but Izzy! We haven't even gotten to go shopping yet! I love your clothes soo much! Please, instead of going back to the hotel, stay here!" Alice pleaded, full of enthusiasm.

I was about to protest, but I realized how much I truly missed my best friend.

"Uh, I don't want to impose."

"Non sense, it would be a pleasure." Carlisle agreed with Alice.

"I don't have any of my stuff though."

"Izzy, we can go shopping tomorrow for new stuff!" Alice yelled happily.

"Are you guys sure?" Please say no.

"Of course! You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms." Esme smiled.

"Um, okay. I guess I'm staying for a couple days then." I announced.

Should I be happy about this? What's up with all these strange emotions? I should have said no! What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, but this is only going to get better. Time for some rising action starting probably next chapter. Wait and see. But in the meantime… Please review! It would make my day to get to 25 reviews or maybe 30? Love you guys! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Shielded Questions

Chapter Seven: Shielded Questions

**Izzy's POV**

My raw throat ached with the burning thirst. My mind screamed for warm scarlet liquid, my dark onyx eyes definitely showed that as well. I tore my gaze away from the mirror hanging above the bed in Cullen's guest room.

I sighed, time for a good long hunt. I smiled flashing my razor sharp teeth, just the thought of the warm sensation of blood oozing down my throat intensified the great desire. This was the perfect opportunity to get a break away from the Cullens. Though I had only been in the Cullen residence for a few hours, I was ready to escape. The hazy human memories I had kept locked away just wanted to pry their way back into my photographic mind.

I peered out the window where the sun was rising. It was dawn. Perfect time for a hunt.

"I'm going hunting. I will be back soon." My voice merely a loud whisper, but everyone in the household could hear me.

I was downstairs at the front entrance in a flash. A small pixie appeared beside me.

"Can I come?" Alice asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down, incapable of holding in her excitement any longer. Much like a young child on Christmas. I remember all the times she acted like this during a session of "Barbie Bella" many years ago.

I was always unable to say no to Alice as a human especially with all her persuasive ways. But, she had a much lesser effect on me now.

"Actually Alice, I prefer hunting alone. I need some time to get used to the company."

Alice slipped her lower lip into pout. Carlisle came downstairs and backed me up, "Yes Alice, Izzy just needs some time to herself, she isn't used to this quite yet." Carlisle smiled at me.

I muttered a quiet thanks and slipped out the door. I went full speed into the dark green thicket, dodging trees and bushes in search for the tasty blood running through the animals veins. I ran for ten minutes, but abruptly came to a halt when the sweet tangy smell of a deer's blood rushed into my nostrils. I could hear the beating of the heart as it pumped blood through the deer's body, the pounding of hooves against the cold ground and the snapping of twigs that were broken in the deer's path. I breathed in deeply, letting the delicious appealing scent captivate me, releasing the monster within myself. I raced in the direction of the alluring smell and lunged at the dear. I wrestled it to the ground with ease, snapping its neck in the gruesome process. I bit the animals neck, my sharp teeth cutting through the fur covered flesh effortlessly. As soon as the hot liquid hit my tongue, a frenzy erupted inside of me. Unaware of my surroundings, I sucked the deer dry, relishing the feel of the warm liquid trickling down my burning throat. I didn't stop until the last drop was sucked away, then dropped the drained carcass to the earth floor.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Alice practically begging Izzy to go hunting together. That's when Carlisle stepped in, telling Alice that she should let Izzy go alone. I could feel Alice's sadness crashed over me and Carlisle's authority but with Izzy I felt nothing. She is so mysterious. There was no way she felt absolutely nothing all the time. Now, I not only had Alice's sadness but also my own puzzlement. I needed to talk to Carlisle after Izzy was out of hearing range.

Minutes later, I stood outside Carlisle's study, debating whether or not to bring this to his attention. Was I just overreacting? Before I had a chance to knock, Carlisle opened the door and welcomed me inside.

"What can I do for you Jasper?" Carlisle asked, as he took a seat behind his desk looking up at me.

"Are you busy? I would like to address a few things." I replied. Curiosity washed over me from his direction.

"I'm not busy, what's wrong? Is it serious?" I felt Carlisle's escalating concern.

I took a seat in front of me on the wooden chair. "I don't know, it's about Izzy." I paused as Carlisle motioned for me to continue. "Since the first time I met her in her dressing room, I haven't been able to feel any of her emotions, almost as if she is void of emotion altogether. At first I didn't think much of it, but it has been hours. It is impossible even for anyone to stay emotionless for that long. Even a vampire."

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he hesitated, deep in thought. "Hmm. Well, that's strange."  
>I remained silent while Carlisle sat pondering. "This is just a theory, and not a very well thought out one but a theory all the less. Izzy said she was once left my someone she loved very much. What if instead of letting her despair get to her, she chose to keep out all emotions, both good and bad?" Carlisle said, unsure of himself.<p>

"But for that long? I would have felt something-" I was cut off by Edward who appeared at the door.

"No." He choked out. "I can't read her thoughts."

Shivers prickled up my spine, extending down my arms and legs. If I had been human, all the hairs on my arms would be standing up right now. There was only one other person that Edward couldn't read the thoughts of.

"Just like her." We had learned over the years, not to say her name as it usually ended in a heart wrenching breakdown of some sort.

But even now, with my choice of words, Edward visibly flinched and I could feel his depression radiating over me. I also knew, never to send out calm waves or any other emotion for the matter. The scene flashed in front of me.

Just across the room, I could feel Edward's depression scooping me into a painful despair. His heartbreak was unbearable, I sank to the floor in misery, the hole in my chest growing. Even in my fatal position on the floor, I managed to scrape up enough strength to send out some happiness and calm waves toward Edward. But Edward's reaction surprised everyone. The sadness he held turned to rage as he roared out to me.

"JASPER! HOW DARE YOU! TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN OF MY BELLA! I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE IS MINE, NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TRY TO ERASE MY PAIN. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT IS ALL I HAVE LEFT! YOU SON OF BITCH!"

His words sliced through my silent heart, breaking it to pieces.

I was brought back to reality and pulled away from the horrid memory from a low growl coming from Edward.

Sorry. I apologize mentally to him.  
>Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think we should discuss this with Izzy when she returns from her hunt."<p>

**Izzy's POV**

After one deer, and two elks, I decided it was time to head back to the Cullens. I retreated back in the direction of their home.

I stepped into the front entrance, then made my way down the hallway where I found Carlisle and Jasper sitting on the couch patiently. Carlisle acknowledged my presence and got up from his sitting position as did Jasper.

"Izzy, we would like to discuss a few things with you, would that be alright?" Carlisle asked politely, his tone sounded business.

"Of course." I smiled weakly.

What was this about? Did they suspect something suspicious about myself? A million questions and possibilities ran through my head frantically. If I had been human, my heart would be beating dangerously outside my chest.

"Okay then, I suppose we should take this conversation up to my study. Please follow me."

I took an unnecessary calming breath and followed Carlisle and Jasper upstairs to Carlisle's study.

Upstairs in the study, I was surprised to see Edward sitting up their staring blankly at the wall. His face was stoic mask, but his empty lifeless eyes showed terrible pain. I felt some guilt, which quickly changed to satisfaction. A small devious smile played at the corners of my lips, I quickly replaced the smile with an expressionless facade.

Carlisle gestured for me to take a seat in one of the wooden chairs in front of his tidy desk. Jasper sat on my left, Carlisle in facing me, and Edward in the corner glumly.

"So, what is this 'discussion' about?" I asked, hiding my panic deep within me, not quite ready to blow my cover yet.

"Well today, Jasper brought something to my attention." Carlisle paused before motioning for Jasper to continue.

"You already know about my special ability as an empath, well it seems as I am unable to read any emotions coming from yourself. I have always been able to read anyones emotion. Except you." Jasper sighed.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief out loud.

"I know." I laughed slightly.

Carlisle and Jasper both looked shocked, even Edward looked up at me with a bit of curiosity.

"And you cannot read my mind, correct?" I directed that last one at Edward. He nodded mutely, before returning his gaze at the empty wall.

"H-how?" That was probably the first time I had ever heard a vampire stutter.

"Simple. I am a shield. I know I didn't tell you last night because I had not trusted you, but I knew this would come up eventually." I answered. "I assume Alice is almost incapable of seeing my future?"

"Most likely." Jasper replied, deep in thought.

Carlisle recovered his shock, "How does it work?"

"I must concentrate to lift the shield. It first started just in my mind but I practiced to carry the power to the rest of my body. Though, it shields me, but only mentally and emotionally. It will not protect me from another vampire physically hurting me. It is an intricate concept."

"Interesting, very interesting."

I turned too take a small peek at Edward. He looked deep in thought as well. I genesis idea popped into my head, I smiled evilly.

"What are thinking? I find you very hard to read." I recited Edward's line he said to me back when I first met him, all those years ago.

He looked up shock, pain flickered through his features. His eyes held a tortured look, full of agony. I almost regretted it until I remembered my worst pain I had to go through. Alone.

He got up abruptly and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him furiously

"What was that about? I didn't mean to upset him? Was it something I said?" I asked innocently.

"No, it's not you. Sometime things set him off. He hasn't been himself since the..." Carlisle trailed off.

"The what?"

"Never mind." Carlisle smiled weakly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Jasper quickly changed the subject, "So, I guess we are done here?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked away and silently escaped back to the guest bedroom.

Days past, Edward ceased to return back home. He was off in the forest somewhere, it had been five days since the incident in Carlisle's study. I was going to be leaving soon to start my journey back to New York but something was keeping me here. Almost like a magnet pull. I chose to ignore that though, creating pathetic excuses in my mind to stay a little longer.

But the longer I stayed, the more I remembered the great times I had with the Cullens. The hazy parts in my human memories slowly coming back to me. I would miss them so much. I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet.

Alice took me shopping yesterday, we spend eight hours at the mall. My shopping habits had definitely changed since my human days. By the time Alice and I finished, we each had over twenty five bags. I loved spending time with her though, we acted like a true best friend. Even Rosalie was warming up to me, but she also didn't know who I was thankfully.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Esme and Carlisle appeared hand and hand. I internally cringed, couples affection even just holding hands still sickened me.

I plastered on a fake cheery smile.

"The entire family is going on a hunting trip. We should be back by tomorrow morning. If you wish you can accompany us. But Carlisle told me you prefer hunting alone."

"Yeah, um I think I will stay here, I just went a few days ago, so I'm fine anyways." I replied, not wanting to hurt Esme's feelings.

"That's fine dear." Esme reassured me in her loving motherly tone.

"See you tomorrow then." I said.

The door closed quietly behind them. Then, I head the six pairs of feet leave the house and zip into the nearby forest that surrounded the white mansion.

Well, I have just under twenty four hours to have some time for myself. I really need to clear my head. My mind was buzzing with all the things that have happened since I had my reunion with Cullens last weekend. Usually in times like this, I would sit by my piano and write a song full of my thoughts and feelings troubling me.

I wasn't allowed to use Edward's piano, according to him. I smiled, it's not like he is here to stop me. I got up from the bed, and slipped out the door and into the long hallway filled with paintings and various decorations. On the left, was the piano room, I sneakily stepped inside, making my way over the sleek baby grand. I slipped into the sit and ran my fingers over the smooth porcelain keys. I felt at home, my mind was elsewhere, I only felt the music as my fingers pressed down on the keys. A lovely tune filled the air, thats when I started pouring my feelings into the lyrics.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_I lose my way_  
><em>And it's not too long before you point it out<em>  
><em>I cannot cry<em>  
><em>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm forced to fake<em>  
><em>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<em>  
><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>  
><em>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I try my hardest just to forget everything<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I don't know how to let anyone else in<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>Because of you."<em>

My eyes prickled with venom tears. I groaned in frustration. Why did he always have this affect on me?

Suddenly I heard soft clapping behind me. I whipped around only to be staring into those same pained lifeless eyes that I saw in Carlisle's study five days ago. The eyes belonging to the one that hurt me so terribly. Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I know I said the action would start these chapter but I'm pushing it till next chapter! Promise :)<strong>

**Hope you liked****this chapter anyway! PLEASE REVIEW**

**GUESS WHAT! I GOT A BETA! **

**Yay! So now my writing should have less grammar mistakes and such and hopefully overall much better! **

**If you didn't already read the top then, I'm going to be changing my name to AlexandraaCullen! So when I do change it a few days, the next time I update my name will be different but it's still me!**

**~Alexandra **


End file.
